


Curse Your Sudden but Inevitable Betrayal

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BB-8 Ships It, Crack, F/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Poe is horrified to learn that someone has taught his beloved BB-8 to swear





	Curse Your Sudden but Inevitable Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofTricksandChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/gifts).



_ Curse  _ Your Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal

xXx

“Your looking a little green. Not getting sick are you?” Connix asked as she sat down across from Poe in the mess hall. Poe didn’t answer, staring down at the little orange and white droid sitting on the floor beside him. “Poe?”

“What?” He finally replied looking startled. It was obvious he hadn’t even noticed her approach. 

“Are you alright?” She tried again. 

Poe floundered, battling with himself over whether or not to tell her what was bothering him. She waited patiently until finally;

“I think someone’s taught BB-8 how to swear.”

She wanted to laugh at him, but the severity of his expression made it clear he wasn’t joking.

“Okay,” she began slowly. “Who do you think it was?” 

“I don’t know.” he was leaning forward over his rations, whispering conspiratorially. “But whoever it is, is clearly  _ evil _ .” 

This time Connix couldn’t hold it back and she snorted into her drink, water coming out of her nose. Poe watched her in shock. 

“You don’t think this is a big deal, do you?” he accused. 

“Not especially.” she replied, cleaning herself up. “I mean, in the context of the war we’re in the middle of fighting, I do not in fact think BB-8 learning to swear is all that star shattering. He probably picked it up from one of the crew.” 

Poe scowled. “He’s been around the crew for over a year now, he only just started swearing this morning.” 

“Or, maybe he’s been swearing for awhile and he’s hidden it from you until today.” Connix suggested, a thought that seemed to horrify Poe as he looked down at his little droid with hurt in his eyes. 

“Is that true little buddy?” he questioned and BB-8 trilled back at him. 

Connix didn’t speak binary, but whatever he said, didn’t help Poe’s mood at all. “Did you ever think to just ask him where he picked it up?” 

Poe nodded. “All he would say was it came from the ‘pretty one’.” 

“That could pretty much be anyone. How does a droid know what’s pretty?” she asked. 

Poe shrugged. “He’s got a learning function. Hence the initial problem.” 

Connix hummed. She wasn’t all that sure that Poe’s problem was really a problem, but she would help him anyway. It would be the perfect excuse to avoid going back to the bridge to stare at radar screens for the rest of the cycle. 

Not long after they found themselves walking through the corridors with BB-8 in tow. If Poe’s reactions were anything to go by, the little droid had sworn at least three more times since they left the mess hall. It did not cease being funny the more nauseous Poe looked. 

They had just turned into the main corridor leading to General Organa’s office when it all suddenly became clear. BB-8 trilled happily, rolling off down the hall toward the woman that emerged from the general’s office. 

Darcy Lewis was a force to be reckoned with. As the General’s assistant she was privy to all classifications of information and she knew how to use each bit to the advantage of the Resistance. As General Organa’s right hand in the Senate she had been known throughout the governing body as political foe you did not want to come up against. Hand picked by the General, then Senator, after her schooling was complete, Darcy was a formidable woman with a kind heart who had earned the respect of every seasoned member of the Resistance. 

Connix laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Poe asked, watching the young woman kneel next to his droid. 

“Nothing, it’s just, now we know why he thinks she’s pretty.” 

Poe looked toward the Lieutenant confused, but a look from her was enough to send realization and color blooming across his face. 

“Ugh, your just so kriffing adorable, ya know that.” they heard Darcy say. 

Poe stood rooted to the spot, watching on in shock. With a smirk, Connix walked away.   

 


End file.
